


Galarian Lewd Fabric

by Junopea



Series: Lewd Fabrics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, F/M, Leggings, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: Marnie gets a visit from her fellow Gym Leader Bede and they both dressed to battle. Instead they end up fucking.And Hatterene was there.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Mary | Marnie, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie & Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Lewd Fabrics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Galarian Lewd Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel to my old fic, Lewd Fabric. https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499001
> 
> Similar to that fic, it involves tight, thin bottom clothing and fucking through said clothing, but unlike that one, I tried to write it with some substance and less of a joke.
> 
> The characters here are aged up, as it takes place a number of years after the game and casual a Polyamorous relationship between Gloria, Marnie and Bede has been firmly established.
> 
> There's a bit of slap slap kiss here and some of it may be considered dub-con, but they're totally into it, okay?

Over the years, Marnie’s tenure as Spikemuth’s Gym Leader has increased the popularity of Spikemuth. While outwardly, Marnie didn’t share the same level of eccentricity as her older brother, Piers, her stoicism and cool nature earned her new fans and challengers that became challengers just for a chance to see her. 

Amongst them was her fellow Gym Leader, Bede. Both of them were new to the fold, but had developed an intense rivalry stemming from their mutual rivalry with the current champion, Gloria. Frequently, it would come down to either Bede or Marnie earning the privilege of challenging the Champion.

Even beyond official battles, the two battled privately when opportunities came to challenge Gloria on a personal level, be it in social gatherings, private dinners, or the bedroom.

The Galarian League polycule was a badly kept secret, though one that managed to keep itself to online social media. There were rumors that Raihan, Piers and Leon had trysts together and that even Chairmen Rose was involved (Although the only polyamorous relationships Rose was participating in now were in the prison showers.)

When Gloria, Marnie and Bede joined their ranks, it didn’t take long before the 3 began their own romantic relationship. While Hop was an occasional participant, more frequently, it was just Gloria, Marnie and Bede. Being that they were in a closer age group than their seniors, it became their way to resolve tensions outside of Pokemon battles. Although, it became a battle of its own when Marnie and Bede fought over who could pleasure Gloria better.

It became so bad that the two of them were meeting privately, first to battle their pokemon, and then a belligerent fuck in a hastily put together tent.

Neither would acknowledge that their feelings for Gloria had turned towards each other.

Just as Marnie couldn’t acknowledge the excitement she felt hearing the trotting of horse hooves that her Morpeko noticed just before she did.

“This cheeky tart rode ‘eer on his Rapidash.” Marnie remarked looking out her bedroom window.

Her Morpeko made a happy trilling noise.

“I am not!” Marnie responded. “Besides, it’s back to your ball for you, I’m just going to humor him for a few minutes.”

Marnie’s Morpeko snickered as she beamed them back to her pokeball. Slowly, she exhaled and fixed her hair a little. Then she cursed the fact that she felt inclined to fix her hair in the first place. She was just going to go out and tell Bede to “fuck off”.

Marnie put on her leather jacket and left her bedroom.

A few minutes later, the door slammed open with the two of them kissing passionately.

“How unbecoming, Marnie, where’s your composure?”

Marnie tugged on his hair as if to punish him. “And you? Wastin’ your energy on me instead of visiting Gloria?”

“You’re simply practice, a toy for me to test my skill,” Bede countered.

“You’re my toy, ya little queer.” Bede gripped Marnie’s pigtail and the two continued to explore each others lips. Teasing their weaknesses. Bede attacked Marnie’s composure while Marnie poked at Bede’s dignity. The usual.

“I’m ready to move on.” Bede gasped kisses while reaching to remove her jacket.

“You're the one gaggin’ for my lips, ‘oney.” She pushed him off and took her jacket off herself. All that remained was her gym uniform. 

“Couldn’t even be bothered to change before you greeted me,” he chided. “It’s alright.” 

He pushed her back onto the bed. Marnie gasped in surprise, then felt embarrassment for having reacted. Bede leaned over her and ran a finger down her belly, then ran his hands down her Dark Gym legging-covered thigh.

“If you want to wear ‘em, you’re welcome to try ‘em.” Marnie said, again prodding at Bede’s feminine proclivities.

“Do you like your fans seeing the shape of your pussy?” Bede said, ignoring her.

“I’m only a slut for Gloria, and a certain little fairy in my bedro-AH!” Marnie yelped over Bede’s abrupt massaging of her clit. 

“I could tell you weren’t wearing panties. Did you take them off for me, or were you battling challengers like that? Distracting them with a flash of camel toe while you’re tossing pokeballs?” Bede continued to rub and Marnie endured it over gritted teeth. “Or did you not know when I was coming and wanted to be at the ready?”

Bede paused to let Marnie catch her breath and removed his oversized coat, revealing his slender figure. His silhouette wasn’t unlike Marnie’s brother, although Marnie felt Piers didn’t need to wear a big coat to feel big, like she figured Bede was.

“Ya little shit, you’re wearing your Gym Uniform too!”

Bede laughed in response as he meticulously folded his coat away.   
  


“You’re right, I thought I was battle you to warm things up, but I could tell you were hot and bothered. You can’t hide your blushing over that somber pout.” Bede removed his shorts, leaving his own leggings underneath. 

Marnie’s embarrassment was growing, as was Bede’s cock, as she could see from the bulge creeping out of his leggings. Lispy little tart probably shaved those delicate legs daily, if he grew hair at all.

Despite all her internal condemnations, Marnie couldn’t discount the size of Bede’s dick. It was borderline disproportionate. If some of his ego had come from his member’s size, she wouldn’t be surprised at all.

If Marnie was being really honest though, it wasn’t just his dick that let her tolerate his bullshit. Hanging out with him and Gloria had been the time of her life. Something about her presence really put the two of them together-

And Bede began plapping his dong against her cheek.

“Lost in thought, hon? Care to moisten me up before we continue?” Bede sloshed it between her lips but she clamped shut out of shame and crossed her arms.

“You’re going to have to say please, or-” Bede again took Marnie by surprise, grabbing her pigtails and slamming his dick deep into her throat. Marnie’s body slackened, her eyes fluttered and she decided to shut up and let Bede mess her up.

The minutes passed as all that could be heard was infrequent grunting and the sloshing of fluids. Marnie’s pussy was slick with juice and as much as she wanted to get fucked at that moment, she was just as content to let Bede assault her mouth.

Marnie could feel Bede’s dick twitching, signs of him being ready to cum. She wanted to swallow it so badly, but that cold part of her wanted to deny him the satisfaction and pull out.

She chose the latter. Bede cried out like a plush doll as he shot his seed over Marnie’s shoulder and onto the welcoming bed. Marnie giggled. The opportunity to mean overrode those feelings of regret that she couldn’t swallow a load that massive.

“What a ‘uge load, mate. Shame ya missed.”

Bede suppressed his indignation and smiled. “You got me!” Bede reached for a pokeball.

“You know, I was thinking of ways to let you be a bit more honest with yourself.” Bede tossed the pokeball, unleashing his trusty Hatterene.   
  


Marnie shuddered. He wasn’t really about to try this. “You know, Dark types are strong against Psychic types.”

“And weak against Fairy types, yes.” Bede rolled his eyes. “Marnie, as much as you wish it wasn’t, this is happening.”

Bede’s Hatterene made a giggling sound and smiled at Marnie. The two were well acquainted.

“Don’t you worry, Marnie, I’m not one of those hypnosis weirdos...Unless you want that, of course.” Bede shot her a knowing look. “Hatterenes are infamous for not being able to tolerate strong emotions. They’re empathetic creatures that get overloaded by the feelings of those around them. I’ve trained my Hatterene to hone that aspect of her, of course.”

Marnie began to sweat nervously.

“I know you like to play at being the quiet one, the cool one. It’s a nice persona. Some people think my shtick is a persona too. I just want to test you.

The Hatterene’s hair shot out and bound Marnie’s arms, pulling her back into the bed. Her face rolled against Bede’s cooling cum, smearing her makeup more than Bede’s facefuck already had.

“If you can keep cool under the pressure of me having my way with you, I’ll let you have Gloria to yourself this weekend.”

_ Is he serious? _ Marnie thought. Having a one on one date with Gloria without Bede being there to cockblock was a real drag. She had been wanting this for ages.

The Hatterene looked back down at Marnie and continued smiling. It put Marnie on edge; Bede was calling her out. He wanted to see her break down and let go and as much as she wanted that date with Gloria, she wasn’t sure she had the strength to stay in control.

The part of herself that wanted to let go and the part of herself that wanted to feel strong were at odds, and while she debated herself mentally, Bede began rubbing his cock against the mounds of her pussy through the juice slicked fabric of her gym leggings.

“What a wonderful shade of pink your uniform is, and what a wonderful shade of pink I’ll see underneath.”

_ Don’t turn me off with that Opal trash, Bede, _ is what she wanted to say, but she didn’t want to set off his Hatterene. Hell, he’s probably being corny on purpose to bait exactly that reaction.

He began prodding at her legging-covered hole, the fabric being the only thing keeping his trouser snake from beating her uterus into a cummy pulp. Marnie thought Bede prideful but she was no better, she wanted his dick inside her so badly, but he just kept teasing her. He wanted him to beg for it, Him and that stupid Hatterene are both laughing at her and it was making her even wetter.

“Feels quite nice actually.” He chortled. “Almost like pantyhose.” Bede’s cockhead was distorting the fabric of Marnie’s leggings as it pounded at her entrance. “Are you going to keep this on and flash the next challenger your pussy when we’re done?”

Marnie was so frustrated, she wanted to chew him out and that dumb Hatterene that was breathing over her. Then Marnie noticed the Hatterene was starting to sweat too… and she was blushing too?

“Jesus, is your ‘atterene ‘orny!” Marnie blurted on reflex.

Bede snorted. “Only as horny as you’re feeling, Love!” With that, Bede began rubbing Marnie’s clit again as he continued to dry fuck Marnie through her leggings.

Marnie regretted herself instantly. Of course the Hatterene was reading her mood, unraveling her defenses, making her feel small.

A small spurt of girlcum Marnie couldn’t hold back dribbled through her leggings. Her gym uniform was a mess of fluids and she didn’t even get penetrated yet.

“Ready to surrender?” Bede teased.

Marnie wanted to hold back tears. There was always this back and forth between the two where one would get the better of the other. Marnie’s first anal, Bede’s first anal, Marnie’s Toxicroak paralizing Bede with a mild poison, Bede confronting Marnie with a pokedildo modeled after a Galarian Rapidash. Fun times.

This time, Marnie might actually break. The Hatterene was panting and staring down at her, despite feeling the same pleasure Marnie felt, Marnie could also feel it mocking her. She was finished.

“Fuck me, Bede! Just fuck me! I DON’T CARE!”

The Hatterene Squealed and bobbed, tightening the grip her hair-limbs held on Marnie’s arms. Marnie’s face was awash with with relief of surrender, she felt herself floating away, with only the Hatterene and Bede’s grip holding her down in reality. 

“Hehe” Bede laughed, bracing himself. “You tried…” He stopped holding back, and in one fell swoop, tore through Marnie’s leggings and gave him his full girth.

Marnie convulsed. Her pussy gushed violently from the sensation and she could feel her womb pounding. The Hatterene sensed Marnie’s intentions and pushed her upper body towards Bede, where they shared a kiss that punctuated her surrender.

The two continued. The Hatterene gazed at the two sweaty figures ruining each other.

Finally, Marnie felt the thing she wouldn’t allow herself have a while earlier, the sensation of Bede pouring his seed deep inside her. She stopped caring about her pride for that moment, at this second, all her focus was on being Bede’s fucktoy.

Marnie and Bede held each other in a warm embrace. The two caressing each others hair while their fluids dripped from their exhausted bodies.

A scant 15 minutes later, the moment had passed. Once Marnie recovered she slapped Bede a dozen times for the dick move he inflicted on her.

“I DON’T CARE HOW GOOD IT FELT DON’T DO THAT CREEPY ‘ATTERENE SHIT AGAIN! FUCKIN’ GUTTER TRASH!”

Bede laughed like a kid who got away with stealing candy from a candy store. Then he became serious. Even his Hatterene’s head was low, feeling just as guilty as he was.

“I’m sorry, Marnie. You know, sometimes I’m not sure you like me around. I just wanted a glimpse of what was underneath.

Marnie blushed again. “‘Ow dare you say sappy shit like that…You shouldn’t need to ask if I care because I do!” Marnie turned around to hide the tears she was wiping away. 

Without turning away, she continued. “I’m having that date with Gloria though, I don’t care that I lost, I didn’t agree to it anyway.”

“That’s fair.” Bede said, defeated.

“And after that, next week, we’re 'aving a one on one date!.” Marnie shouted at him.

Bede’s looked up in shock. His Hatterene followed and vocalized optimistically.

She turned to them once more and smiled back, as earnest as she felt.


End file.
